Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and/or methods of fabricating a redistribution pattern included in the semiconductor package.
Light, small, and high-speed semiconductor devices have been demanded with the development of an electronic industry. Thus, reliability of semiconductor packages is desired to be improved for improved electrical connection between internal elements of semiconductor packages and/or between semiconductor packages.